Closed
by C-Aemilia
Summary: Nom : Draco Lucius Malfoy - Motifs de l'emprisonnement à Azkaban : Accusé d'avoir été un partisan de Voldemort – Accusé de complicité dans le meurtre de Ginevra Molly Weasley. Six ans après la fin de la Guerre, Draco Malfoy demande sa mise en liberté conditionnelle…
1. Chapitre 1

Closed

Disclamer : Tous les personnages (sauf certains de mon invention) et tous les lieux reviennent à J.K Rowling.

Résumé :  Nom : Draco Lucius Malfoy - Motifs de l'emprisonnement : Accusé d'avoir été un partisan de Voldemort – Accusé de complicité dans le meurtre de Ginevra Molly Weasley. Six ans après la fin de la Guerre, Draco Malfoy demande sa mise en liberté conditionnelle…

Note : Bonjour à tous ! Pour cette histoire, je ne tiendrais pas compte de la fin du 7ème tome. Puisque j'ai décidé de « tuer » Ginny, j'ai laissé Fred vivant. J'espère que cela ne vous perturbera pas trop. Je ne sais pas trop où je vais avec cette fiction, seul l'avenir me le dira^^ Bonne lecture !

OoO

Chapitre 1 

Un café âcre, siroté dans une cuisine silencieuse. Hermione Granger tenait à ce rituel matinal. Rien ne le troublait. Ni Ron, partit à la boutique des jumeaux depuis longtemps, ni Pattenrond qui avait compris qu'il était préférable de ne pas déranger sa maitresse le matin. Elle aimait particulièrement l'odeur du café, cela lui rappelait les petits déjeuners dominicaux avec ses parents où ils s'installaient tous trois autour d'une table regorgeant de viennoiseries françaises. Son père l'emmenait souvent à la boulangerie de leur quartier. Elle adorait le parfum que les croissants chauds dégageaient dans l'espace exigu. Elle se souvenait encore de la jeune boulangère, Marie, d'origine française, avec son accent à couper au couteau. Mais tout cela lui paraissait bien lointain. Depuis la Guerre, ses parents avaient déménagé et depuis le départ de leur fille, les dimanches n'avaient plus la même saveur.

Après cela, elle prenait une longue douche chaude et faisait son lit. Hermione soupirait souvent au contact des draps froids du côté où dormait Ron. Cela faisait des années qu'ils ne se réveillaient plus ensemble la semaine. La Guerre avait écourté les nuits de sommeil de son petit-ami. Les siennes aussi. Six ans qu'elle était terminée et pourtant toujours aussi vive dans leur quotidien. Puis elle s'habillait, ses vêtements soigneusement choisis la veille au soir, et coinçait ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche.

Hermione aimait ces habitudes matinales, elles lui permettaient de rester ancrée à la réalité et de commencer la journée sereinement. Elle s'était même accoutumée, ou presque, aux absences de Ron. C'était son rituel à lui. Ouvrir les yeux, prendre une douche rapide, s'habiller et partir aussitôt au travail. Cela lui évitait de trop penser à des choses qu'il n'aimait pas. S'activer pour mieux oublier. Et Hermione respectait cela, comme lui respectait ses manies qui envahissaient leur vie. La Guerre les avait détruits.

Son travail au Ministère l'occupait beaucoup. Elle avait choisi la branche de la justice, un bien vaste sujet au sein de la communauté magique. Certains disaient que son rôle de médiatrice n'était pas à la hauteur de ses ambitions. Mais Hermione aimait son travail. Elle aimait surtout le fait d'apaiser les tensions avant qu'un tribunal ne fasse plus de dégâts. Quant à ses ambitions, elle les avait revues à la baisse. D'autres priorités la tenaient. Comme celle de se relever et de relever ses amis.

Son bureau était exactement comme elle l'avait laissé la veille. A une exception près. Elle détestait que quelqu'un vienne fouiller dans ses affaires durant son absence. Ses collègues l'avaient très bien compris et ils ne contrariaient pas Hermione Granger. Son statut d'héroïne de guerre avait certains avantages.

L'exception s'appelait Elena Vince, sa supérieure. La jeune femme l'appréciait pour sa droiture et sa justesse d'esprit. Agée d'une trentaine d'année, elle élevait seul son petit garçon. Elle menait ses employés d'une main de fer et Hermione l'estimait pour cela.

- Bonjour Hermione, j'attendais ton arrivée avec impatience. J'ai hâte de partager avec toi le boulet de canon que je viens de recevoir sur le coin du nez.

- Je crains le pire, répondit-elle en déposant sa serviette sur le bureau.

Un épais dossier rejoignit la serviette et Hermione tiqua sur le nom apposé dessus.

- Draco Malfoy demande sa mise en liberté conditionnelle.

Elle se sentit pâlir. Le nom de Malfoy était devenu tabou dans son entourage. Personne ne le prononçait et pourtant aucun ne l'avait oublié.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Demanda la jeune femme avec difficulté

- Jamais je ne me permettrais de plaisanter sur ce sujet. Hermione tu vas me détester mais j'aimerais que tu sois sur ce dossier, que tu juges si cette mise en liberté est envisageable ou pas.

- Tu connais déjà mon avis sur la question…

Lucius Malfoy avait détruit la vie de Ron, de sa famille, brisé le cœur d'Harry et Draco y avait participé. De sa propre volonté.

- J'aimerais que tu passes outre tes ressentiments et ta tristesse, reprit Elena, impitoyable. J'ai confiance en ton jugement, tu es une excellente médiatrice.

- Je vis avec un homme qui ne se remet pas de la mort de sa petite sœur, toutes les semaines je vois mon meilleur ami, qui lui aussi a des difficultés à l'oublier.

Ron le prendrait très mal, elle en était certaine. Pour lui le fils était autant responsable que le père. L'un pointait la baguette, l'autre maintenait sa victime. Hermione ne l'oublierait jamais. Parfois la nuit, elle entendait encore les cris d'effroi de son petit-ami et voyait le visage ravagé d'Harry. Non cette affaire n'était ni pour elle, ni pour ses nerfs.

- Hermione, je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Tous les jours quand je vois mon fils, je pense à son père et indéniablement Dolohov me vint à l'esprit. Je suis soulagée qu'il croupisse encore à Azkaban et…

- Tu te sentirais prête à l'affronter s'il demande une mise en liberté ? La coupa Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

- Non, reconnut-elle. Je ne suis pas assez forte, là est toute la différence entre nous. Mais il faudrait quand même, pour envisager l'avenir plus sereinement.

Hermione comprenait où elle voulait en venir. Elena estimait qu'une confrontation avec Draco Malfoy lui serait bénéfique. Ainsi elle lui avait attribué le dossier.

- Il demande une liberté conditionnelle, nous ne sommes pas obligés de l'accepter… à toi de voir selon les éléments.

- Ce n'est pas très professionnel…

- Non en effet. Tu seras certainement plus impartiale que moi.

La jeune femme en doutait sérieusement. Sans doute Elena préférait que le dossier soit entre ses mains qu'entre celles d'anciens adorateurs de la famille Malfoy.

- Laisse-moi en parler aux Weasley et à Harry, je ne peux pas accepter sans leur approbation.

OoO

Dimanche matin. Bientôt ils seraient tous réunis au Terrier, comme toutes les semaines. Hermione terminait tranquillement son café et Ron prenait sa douche. Elle appréciait le dimanche particulièrement, seul jour où elle se réveillait dans les bras de son petit-ami.

Sa tasse vide, elle se leva, préoccupée. Habituellement, elle laissait la cuisine propre, vaisselle faite. Cela dénotait souvent avec le côté bordélique de Ron, les faisant sourire tous les deux. Mais ce dimanche-là, Hermione laissa trainer sa tasse, ne passa pas un coup de baguette sur la table déjà immaculée. A la place, elle rejoignit Ron à la salle de bains. Il était encore torse nu, les cheveux humides. Une fine cicatrice barrait son abdomen, stigmate de la Guerre. Elle le trouvait beau, à sa manière. Il était toujours aussi maladroit mais la Guerre l'avait mûri.

Hermione passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue fraichement rasée. Elle s'engorgea de son odeur, reconnaissant le parfum qu'elle lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire. Elle allait lui briser le cœur et elle avait mal d'avance.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je te sens préoccupée depuis quelques jours…

Sa voix rauque lui tordit les entrailles. Il avait perdu sa légèreté depuis longtemps et sa requête ne l'aiderait pas.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

Il détourna son regard du miroir et l'encouragea d'un geste. Hermione baissa les yeux et posa sa main sur son torse, dans un geste qu'elle voulait réconfortant.

- Draco Malfoy souhaiterait une mise en liberté conditionnelle et Elena voudrait que je sois sur le dossier.

Elle le sentit se tendre sous sa paume. Elle hésitait à le regarder en face, de peur de découvrir sa colère.

- Comment peut-il oser après ce qu'il a fait ? Siffla-t-il, les mains crispées sur le bord du lavabo.

Il tremblait de partout. La jeune femme resta figée, ne sachant que faire. Elle retira sa main, elle craignait que sa colère se retourne contre elle.

- Ron, je t'en prie, calme-toi…

Il éclata de rire. Un rire qui fit frissonner Hermione. Il sortit brusquement de la salle de bains et se mit à faire les cent pas dans leur petit salon. Elle se sentait impuissante.

- Hermione, promets-moi que tu ne laisseras jamais sortir cette ordure, promets-moi !

- Je n'ai pas accepté encore, je voulais votre avis, toi, la famille et Harry, répondit-elle tremblante.

- Hors de question que tu en parles à ma famille, inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Quant à Harry…

- Mais Ron, ton père travaille encore au Ministère, il finira par le savoir… Et Harry, je ne peux pas lui cacher ça.

Le jeune homme finit par s'assoir sur le canapé, sa tête entre les mains. Hermione eut envie de pleurer. Elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, bloqué dans une détresse qui ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille.

- Non Hermione, je ne le laisserais pas détruire ma famille une nouvelle fois. Nous en parlerons à Harry à midi.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je prenne le dossier, je ne le ferais pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il se mette entre nous…

Son petit-ami lui fit signe d'approcher. Il avait les traits ravagés et Hermione s'en voulait de lui faire autant de mal. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, il posa la tête contre son ventre. Son chemisier fut humide. Il pleurait. Elle le sera contre elle et lui murmura, « je suis désolée » dans une litanie désespérée.

- Occupe-toi de ce dossier et qu'on en finisse avec lui, dit-il au bout d'un long moment.

OoO

Molly Weasley rayonnait, entourée de ses petits-enfants. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'elle donnait. Mais Hermione savait qu'elle avait perdu une partie d'elle-même avec le décès de sa fille. « Tu es partie si vite, si soudainement, nous n'avons pas compris et nous ne comprenons toujours pas… » Avait-elle dit le jour de l'enterrement de Ginny, digne malgré ses yeux rouges et humides. Le soir-même, Hermione s'était rendue chez ses parents, laissant les Weasley se recueillir en famille. Ils l'avaient serrée fort dans leurs bras, remerciant un Dieu dans lequel ils n'avaient cru d'avoir épargné leur enfant.

L'amour que Molly ne pouvait plus donner à sa fille, elle le reportait sur ses petits-enfants. Infatigables, Arthur et elle leur consacraient leur tout leur temps libre. Les dimanches en famille ne faisaient pas exception.

- Victoire, Dominique, Freddy, venez vers moi, s'exclama Molly, dans l'après-midi alors qu'ils profitaient tous du beau temps dans le jardin. Je vous ai préparé une petite chasse au trésor…

- Super, on en a fait une il y a pas longtemps chez mon amie Lena et regarde ce que j'ai gagné mamie !

Victoire tendit le poignet sous le regard de Molly, faisant sourire Hermione. La fillette arborait un bracelet de perles multicolores et cela rappela à la jeune femme les jouets qu'elle gagnait dans les pochettes surprises lorsqu'elle était enfant.

- C'est très joli ma chérie, répondit sa grand-mère. Là aussi vous aurez des petites surprises à la fin.

Elle attendit que Dominique et Freddy viennent les rejoindre. Du haut de leurs trois ans, ils s'entendaient très bien. Freddy, en digne fils de Georges, entrainait souvent sa cousine dans ses bêtises, au grand dam de Fleur.

- Cher belle-sœur, Dominique passe par cette phase initiatique de bêtises nécessaire au bon développement de tout enfant, lui avait dit Fred, en bon parrain de Freddy. Regarde, elle nous a très bien réussis…

La jeune femme lui avait jeté un regard équivoque, se passant de tout commentaire.

- Non sérieusement Fleur, ce sont des petites bêtises sans conséquences et elles font rire mes parents. Rien que pour cela, j'encouragerais mon filleul…

Fleur lui avait souri, comprenant parfaitement le message. Hermione avait assisté à la scène, silencieuse. Fred montrait rarement ses émotions et elle fut surprise par ses mots. La famille souffrait encore et un peu d'innocence ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Bientôt, Molly fut accaparée par une bonne partie de la famille qui souhaitait participer avec les enfants. Des têtes blondes se mélangeaient au roux des Weasley faisant un joli charivari.

Hermione se retrouva seule. Angelina, qui lui tenait compagnie jusqu'à présent, avait rejoint Fred pour participer à la chasse au trésor. C'était le moment de parler à Harry. Elle avait repoussé l'échéance jusqu'au bout, arguant que rien ne pouvait être propice à une telle annonce.

Elle le vit discuter avec Ron dans un autre coin du jardin. Les cheveux en bataille, ses yeux verts toujours cachés derrière une paire de lunettes, son meilleur ami n'avait pas vraiment changé. Seule sa hargne s'était accentuée et sa fonction d'Auror lui permettait de la canaliser. La mort de Ginny avait laissé un grand vide en lui, un sentiment d'inachèvement.

Hermione représentait la canne de Ron mais Harry qui avait-il ? La jeune femme pensait, à juste titre, que parfois il forçait trop sur la boisson. Elle s'inquiétait mais son petit-ami l'avait convaincu de le laisser tranquille. Harry n'était pas alcoolique mais de temps en temps, il avait besoin d'oublier. Comme nous tous, avait ajouté Ron.

Une main s'agita devant ses yeux. Elle sourit à Ron, assis devant elle depuis un temps qu'elle ignorait.

- Je sais que notre jardin est magnifique mais de là à le contempler de cette façon…

Sa voix ne laissait apparaitre aucune once de plaisanterie. Parfois Hermione aimerait lu dire qu'il avait le droit de rire, que sa sœur aimerait le voir heureux mais cela lui semblait déplacer. Alors elle se taisait et espérait que ça s'arrangerait un jour.

- Je réfléchissais… à la façon dont je pouvais encore sublimer ce magnifique jardin, tu sais avec une tondeuse… Harry tu es d'accord avec moi n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, et tu oublies le dégnomage. Mais après, ma tante en serait verte de jalousie.

- Très drôle… Elle crut voir la naissance d'un sourire et se félicita.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Un peu plus loin, la famille semblait beaucoup s'amuser. La jeune femme sentit comme un mur entre eux. Bientôt Harry saurait la mauvaise nouvelle tandis que les Weasley étaient loin de se douter de ce qui se tramait au sein d'Azkaban.

- Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, à propos de Malfoy…

OoO

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps et Hermione ne dormait toujours pas. Ron ronflait à ses côtés et elle l'enviait. La jeune femme pensait encore à son meilleur ami. Sensiblement, il avait réagi de la même manière que Ron. D'abord apathique, il avait donné son accord pour qu'elle prenne en charge le dossier. Lui aussi voulait en finir et faire son deuil correctement.

- Tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment avancer, rencontrer quelqu'un, refaire ma vie. Mais à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur une femme avec un peu trop d'insistance, je culpabilise, lui avait-il dit un peu plus tard alors que Ron avait rejoint le petit groupe de la chasse au trésor.

- Tu ne devrais pas, je pense que Ron ou même la famille Weasley ne t'en voudraient pas d'envisager un futur. Je suis sure que ça t'aiderait… et puis c'est normal que tu aies envie d'autre chose…

- Et toi Hermione tu n'en as pas marre de nous ramasser à la petite cuiller ?

Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Mais là, dans son lit, aux côtés de son petit ami qui, pour une fois, dormait profondément, elle avait trouvé la réponse. Non, elle ne regrettait pas. Elle était amante, amie et elle se devait d'être présente pour eux, autant de temps qu'il le faudrait. C'était son choix même si elle savait que certains ne comprenaient pas.


	2. Chapitre 2

Closed

Disclamer : Tous les personnages (sauf certains de mon invention) et tous les lieux reviennent à J.K Rowling.

Résumé : Nom : Draco Lucius Malfoy - Motifs de l'emprisonnement : Accusé d'avoir été un partisan de Voldemort – Accusé de complicité dans le meurtre de Ginevra Molly Weasley. Six ans après la fin de la Guerre, Draco Malfoy demande sa mise en liberté conditionnelle…

Note : Bonjour ! Je me suis bien avancé dans la rédaction du chapitre 4 d'où cette nouvelle publication ) Pas de bla bla inutile, je vous souhaite…

Bonne lecture !

OoO

Chapitre 2 

Hermione se retenait difficilement de prendre l'un pour taper sur l'autre. Cependant, elle doutait que cela entrait dans ses fonctions de médiatrice.

- S'il vous plait, je vais vous demander de vous calmer pour la énième fois, dit-elle finalement d'une voix dure. Je répète aussi que nous sommes là pour l'intérêt de votre fils…

Les deux concernés se turent, après un long regard noir. Depuis près d'une heure, la jeune femme s'escrimait à faire régner l'entente entre les deux anciens époux. Andréa et Amaïa Link, séparés depuis des mois maintenant, se disputaient la garde leur fils unique de 7 ans, Cameron. Trouver un consentement dans le cadre d'un divorce faisait parti de son travail, et malheureusement elle en réglait trop souvent. Parfois, elle traitait des dossiers originaux, tel que le cas Malfoy, mais elle préférait de loin les affaires familiales.

- Bien, nous allons profiter de cette accalmie pour reprendre les faits, reprit Hermione plus doucement. Amaïa, vous demandez la garde exclusive de Cameron…

- Oui, en effet je refuse que mon fils…, intervint l'intéressée mais la jeune femme l'interrompit d'un simple regard.

- Laissez-moi finir je vous prie. Bref… et vous Andréa vous souhaitez que cette histoire se termine au plus vite afin de pouvoir vivre librement avec votre nouvelle compagne. Maintenant dites-moi où se trouve l'intérêt de Cameron ?

Hermione pensa à ce petit garçon, blond comme les blés, au regard innocent, trop jeune pour voir ses parents se déchirer. Dans chaque séparation, tout parent pensait agir au mieux pour son enfant, mais dans la plupart des cas, ledit enfant souffrait des décisions parentales. La jeune femme était surtout là pour les enfants, pour faire entendre leur voix, avant qu'un tribunal ne leur impose une décision arbitraire.

- Insinuez-vous que notre fils soit malheureux ? Demanda Andréa, abasourdi.

- Non, mais il va l'être si vous continuez sur cette voie. Un enfant a besoin de parents, qui a défaut d'être unis, s'entendent et agissent dans son intérêt. Croyez-vous que c'est le cas ?

- Êtes-vous mère Mlle Granger ? Questionna Amaïa.

- Hermione fut prise au dépourvu. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la petite pièce où ils étaient tous trois réunis. La tête d'Elena, sa supérieure, apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Excusez-vous de vous déranger… Hermione je peux te parler une petite minute ?

- Elena, je suis en pleine…

- Oui je sais, mais c'est urgent, insista la jeune chef. Mr et Mrs Link, je vous promets qu'elle ne sera pas longue.

Hermione jeta un dernier regard à ses clients, elle avait la légère crainte qu'ils s'entretuent durant son absence. A leur niveau de haine, ils en étaient capables. Après une seconde de réflexion, elle se dit que peut-être une petite pause s'imposait, elle en prenait l'entière responsabilité.

- Allez prendre une boisson dans le hall, nous reprendrons ceci dans 15 minutes, dit-elle avant de se lever.

Elena la conduisit dans son bureau. Le dossier Malfoy, en évidence sur l'office, ne laissait aucun doute sur le sujet de la conversation. Une semaine plus tôt, soit le lendemain du repas au Terrier, elle avait fait part à sa supérieure de sa décision de prendre ce dossier en main. Celle-ci l'avait félicitée pour son courage. Hermione s'était retenue de lui rétorquer qu'elle l'avait fortement influencée dans son choix.

- Draco Malfoy souhaiterait que tu interviennes au plus vite, déclara Elena sans préambule.

- Depuis quand écoute-t-on les exigences des prisonniers d'Azkaban ? Riposta la jeune femme, consternée.

- Malfoy n'est pas un prisonnier comme les autres.

- Tiens donc, il a droit à une cellule avec des barreaux en or ?

Hermione fulminait. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle reconnaissait bien là le petit merdeux qu'elle avait côtoyé à Poudlard.

- Ne sois pas aussi sarcastique Hermione, je ne fais que répondre aux ordres, répondit Elena. Bien entendu, Malfoy ne sait pas que tu t'occupes de son cas, nous lui réservons cette petite surprise.

- Peut-être renoncera-t-il à sa fichue demande s'il me voit arriver…

- Permets-moi d'en douter… Bref, je voulais juste dire que cet après-midi, tu te présenteras à la prison d'Azkaban, un Portoloin partant du Ministère t'y conduira. Les gardiens ont été avertis ce matin, ils attendent ta venue.

- Pardon ? Si vite, je…

Hermione s'effondra sur l'unique chaise du bureau. Elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter Malfoy, elle avait à peine regardé l'épais dossier. Elle allait se présenter à lui avec aucune stratégie. Il la mangerait toute crue. La jeune femme fit part de ses doutes à Elena.

- Je te fais confiance Hermione, tu as beaucoup de répartie et un sacré caractère, il n'est pas en position de force, toi si.

- Et pour le dossier ? Je ne l'ai pas étudié, je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il exige ça.

- A quelle heure se termine ton rendez-vous avec les Link ? Demanda Elena, en consultant son agenda des médiations. D'ailleurs, je vois que cet après-midi, tu devais t'entretenir avec Miss Wate… Je m'en occuperais du coup.

- 11h normalement mais comme je leur ai donné un petit quart d'heure de répit…

D'un côté, Hermione était soulagée de ne pas affronter Mary Wate. Son cas la désespérait et elle ne voyait pas, en tant que médiatrice, ce qu'elle pouvait faire de plus. Mary était une jeune femme de 25 ans, nymphomane peut-être, dont la garde de sa petite fille de 4 ans lui avait été retirée suite à des signalements de négligence. Malheureusement, Miss Wate ne savait se passer des hommes, différent toutes les semaines, faisant diminuer à chaque entretien ses chances de retrouver à nouveau sa petite Lauran. Hermione pensait qu'elle avait plus besoin d'un psychomage que d'une médiatrice. D'un autre côté, la jeune femme se doutait fortement qu'elle perdait au change. Malfoy serait une affaire d'autant plus compliquée.

- Bon, tu termines quand même à 11h, décida sa supérieure, la faisant sortir de ses réflexions. Comme ça, jusqu'à midi, tu te plongeras dans le dossier.

- D'accord… Je pourrais quitter le service durant une petite heure durant le temps de midi, je dois aller voir Ron pour le prévenir…

- Pas de soucis. Tu as toutes les cartes en main maintenant.

Leur conversation s'acheva ainsi. Hermione retrouva Andréa et Amaïa, cependant le cœur n'y était plus. Elle ne cessait de penser à son entrevue avec Draco Malfoy.

OoO

_Nom : Malfoy_

_Prénom(s) : Draco Lucius _

_Date de naissance : 5 juin 1980 _

_Ascendance : Lucius Malfoy, sorcier – Narcissa Black, sorcière. Sang pur. _

_Motifs de l'emprisonnement : Accusé d'avoir été un partisan de Voldemort – Accusé de complicité dans le meurtre de Ginevra Molly Weasley. _

Voici comment débutait ce fameux dossier. S'ensuivait une description assez précise de l'histoire de sa courte vie. Hermione sauta volontairement ce chapitre. Relire les faits d'une enfance pourrie gâtée ne l'intéressait guère.

Une grande partie de la pochette était consacrée aux nombreux rapports d'interrogatoires et d'entretiens que le jeune Malfoy avait passés. Hermione en lut quelques bribes, elle voulait s'imprégner de l'état d'esprit du prisonnier, essayer d'anticiper son état actuel… Il devait être suffisamment lucide pour avoir demandé une mise en liberté… ou fou au choix.

_21 septembre 1998 – Auror Mitchell Raven._

_Résumé :__ Mr Malfoy n'a pas cillé durant tout l'entretien, se__s doigts ont tapoté la table dans une cadence presque agaçante. Son comportement frôle l'insolence et je n'ai jamais autant d'aplomb chez un jeune homme de son âge et surtout au vue des circonstances. Il a beaucoup de répartie, de ce fait je n'ai pas pu le__ conduire là où je le souhaitais. _

_- Reconnaissez-vous votre responsabilité dans le meurtre de Ginny Weasley ? _

_- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Je ne faisais qu'obéir aux ordres…_

_- Alors en fait, vous n'étiez qu'un pantin articulé entre les doigts habiles de votre père et de Voldemort ?_

_Malfoy fit mine de réfléchir. _

_- Je n'irais pas jusque-là…_

_- Vous savez ce que je pense Mr Malfoy ? _

_- Dites toujours même si cela m'intéresse peu. _

_- Vous êtes suffisamment intelligent, même trop intelligent pour se contenter de suivre les ordres sans arrière-pensées. _

_Il m'a regardé, un brin ironique. Son attitude nonchalante est inadaptée, comme s'il était détaché de tout cela. _

_- Si je suis trop intelligent pour cela, si je ne suis pas un pantin, qui suis-je ? _

_- A vous de me le dire Mr Malfoy…_

_OoO_

_03 octobre 1998 – Auror Mitchell Raven _

_Résumé :__ Cf observations précédentes. _

_- Comment se porte la famille Weasley ? _

_La question a fusé et j'en fus surpris._

_- Ai-je devant moi une personne qui ressent une once de culpabilité ?_

_J'ai espéré… une seule seconde peut-être. Draco Malfoy ne pouvait pas être qu'un monstre sans cœur. _

_- J'en ai simplement rêvé cette nuit, alors je me suis demandé…_

_Non, ce gamin ne pouvait être qu'un monstre. _

_- Je vois que vous dormiez bien la nuit, je pense que ce n'est plus le cas pour cette famille. _

_Il a haussé les épaules, comme si cela l'indifférait. _

_- Ils ne sont pas les seuls à être en deuil… J'ai perdu mon père et ma mère est internée dans je ne sais quel asile…_

_- Attendez, je vais sortir un mouchoir, je sens la petite larme venir. _

_Je le vis serrer les dents. C'était la première fois que je constatais une perte de contrôle de sa part. _

_- Ce n'est pas très professionnel Mr l'Auror, vous n'êtes pas là pour m'abaisser. _

_- En effet, mais pour l'instant vous ne répondez pas à mes attentes alors je passe à autre chose…_

_- Je vois… vous essayez de comprendre pourquoi j'ai aidé mon père à tuer Ginny Weasley. Est-ce que vous savez que certains gestes ne s'expliquent pas ? _

_- Vous n'êtes ni fou, ni idiot alors il y a forcément une explication. _

_OoO_

_10 janvier 1999 – Auror Mitchell Raven_

_Résumé :__ RAS _

_- Alors vous croyez que j'ai participé au meurtre de Ginny Weasley parce que je ressens un espèce de sentiment complexe envers Harry Potter ? Théorie très intéressante Mr l'Auror. _

_- Vous déformez mes propos Mr Malfoy_

_Il adopta encore cette attitude nonchalante très Malfoyenne. Sourire narquois, bras croisés, affalé au fond de son siège. _

_- Vraiment ? Cela fait des mois que vous cherchez une explication et vous en êtes à établir des théories fumeuses. Je n'éprouve aucun complexe vis-à-vis de Potter…_

_- Je ne sais pas… Il était considéré comme le héros par la communauté sorcière, il avait une famille adoptive aimante, une petite-amie, des amis sincères… Bref quelques petites choses à envier. _

_Malfoy éclata de rire. Un rire qui me fit froid dans le dos, à son image. Froid et cruel. _

_- Je crois que vous avez mal lu mon dossier. J'avais aussi une famille, des amis, une petite-amie. _

_- Oui en effet, un père absent et autoritaire, une mère névrosée accrochée aux mondanités… Quelle était votre place au milieu ? Quant à vos amis… ils vous craignaient, votre soi-disante petite-amie, elle courrait après la richesse. Pas très glorieux dans l'ensemble. _

_- Je ne vous permets pas de juger mon entourage, s'énerva-t-il. Personne n'est parfait, Potter ne l'est pas non plus, je n'ai rien à lui envier._

_Un silence s'installa. Le jeune Malfoy s'est redressé sur chaise, abandonnant momentanément son m'en foutisme habituel. _

_- Entre nous Mr l'Auror, reprit-il. Je pense que cette chère Ginny mérite une meilleure considération. Elle existait en dehors d'Harry Potter et cela vous avez des difficultés à le comprendre. _

Hermione referma doucement le dossier. Abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de lire, elle resta un long moment le regard fixé dans le vide, l'esprit ailleurs. Affronter Malfoy serait plus dur que prévu. Elle espérait qu'il soit moins virulent que six ans auparavant, sinon elle ne tiendrait pas le coup. La jeune femme admirait la patience de l'Auror, surtout au vue du nombre d'entrevues qu'il a passé avec lui. Les entretiens continuaient sur des pages et des pages.

Elle ne souhaitait pas que cette affaire la tienne aussi longtemps. Quelques entrevues et elle prendrait sa décision. Draco Malfoy était un nuisible, dont il fallait rapidement se débarrasser.

L'agitation soudaine dans les couloirs du service la rappela à l'ordre. Elle avait laissé la porte de son bureau volontairement ouverte, elle n'avait pas voulu s'enfermer seule avec Malfoy. Il devait être midi. Elle attrapa sa cape et prit la direction de l'atrium.

OoO

Le Chaudron Baveur était bondé. Le début de la saison estivale attirait les badauds. Hermione se fraya difficilement un passage. Elle salua juste Tom, accaparé par une bande de Sorcières bruyantes.

Trois coups de baguette plus tard, elle rejoignit le Chemin de Traverse, étrangement calme par rapport à l'ambiance du bar. Elle repéra sans difficultés le magasin des jumeaux. Les Sorciers Facétieux représentaient la fierté de la famille Weasley, même de Molly, qui avait officiellement reconnu que ses fils avaient un certain sens des affaires.

Ron travaillait avec eux depuis la fin de la Guerre. Il avait refusé de continuer ses études, au grand dam de ses parents. Il avait préféré se lancer dans une activité à plein temps et le magasin des jumeaux ne désemplissait pas. Les Sorciers avaient ressenti le besoin de fêter la fin du calvaire, et rien de tel que les ingéniosités de Fred et Georges pour cela.

- Hé Hermione, tu viens profiter de nos dernières offres ? S'exclama Fred… ou Georges peut-être. Souvent ils s'amusaient à échanger leur tenue de travail.

- Non désolée, je viens vous emprunter Ron, j'ai besoin de lui le temps de midi, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle aimait les jumeaux, rien parce qu'ils avaient le don de la faire rire. Elle souvint d'avoir confisqué leurs petites inventions dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. A l'époque, la jeune femme était de loin de se douter qu'ils finiraient par en faire un commerce.

- Le pauvre, il est accaparé par des adolescentes en chaleur… ma foi tant qu'il vend.

Hermione suivit son regard et tomba sur son petit-ami, entourée d'une troupe de jeunes filles, visiblement accrochées à ses lèvres. Elle ne savait pas qu'une présentation de produits farceurs pouvait être aussi passionnant… Elle sourit de plus belle, nullement jalouse. Elle n'avait douté du potentiel séducteur de Ron.

- C'est ça d'être un héros, c'est la rançon de la gloire, reprit Fred. Bon tu m'excuses chère belle-sœur, j'ai des clients à satisfaire !

Elle lui fit un signe de tête et rejoignit Ron. Il l'aperçut et lui offrit un petit sourire. Hermione sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour. Elle repensa aux paroles d'Harry. Non jamais elle ne se lasserait d'être à ses côtés et de l'aider à se relever.

- Voilà les miss, je vous laisse choisir selon vos goûts, dit-il, achevant ainsi ses arguments de vente.

Les adolescentes se regroupèrent autour du présentoir tandis que Ron s'approchait d'elle.

- Salut toi, je suis vraiment surpris de te voir ici, chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Hermione savoura l'instant. Ses lèvres lui manquaient la journée. Elle se réveillait seule le matin alors que souvent elle rêvait d'un câlin. Rien de sexuel, juste qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'elle se blottisse dans sa chaleur.

- Je ne voulais pas être seule alors que je vais affronter Azkaban cet après-midi, répondit-elle contre ses lèvres.

En guise de réponse, il l'entoura dans une étreinte rassurante. Si Hermione parut surprise, elle ne le montra. Peu importe qu'une foule les entourait, peu importe le sourire moqueur des jumeaux, elle voulait être nulle part ailleurs.

OoO

Prochain chapitre : Apparition en chair et en os de ce cher Malfoy...


	3. Chapitre 3

Closed

Disclamer : Tous les personnages (sauf certains de mon invention) et tous les lieux reviennent à J.K Rowling.

Résumé : Nom : Draco Lucius Malfoy - Motifs de l'emprisonnement : Accusé d'avoir été un partisan de Voldemort – Accusé de complicité dans le meurtre de Ginevra Molly Weasley. Six ans après la fin de la Guerre, Draco Malfoy demande sa mise en liberté conditionnelle…

Note : Chapitre 3 pour vous servir ! La suite ne viendra pas avant la semaine prochaine, je pars quelques jours en vacances. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

OoO

Chapitre 3 

Le Portoloin du Ministère la conduisit dans une pièce exiguë, sans fenêtres. Seules deux torches l'éclairaient. Hermione frissonna. Elle regrettait d'avoir laissé sa cape légère dans le bureau. Sirius, le parrain d'Harry, avait souligné une fois que la prison restait un lieu froid, quel que soit le nombre de vêtements que nous avions sur le dos. Des années après, Hermione confirma ses propos.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et un homme de taille imposante, entra. Une épaisse touffe de cheveux frisés noirs entourait son visage, à moitié mangé par une barbe défiant celle d'Hagrid. Il portait la tenue réglementaire de la prison, lui donnant une allure stricte.

- Veuillez m'excuser pour l'accueil peu chaleureux Miss Granger, dit-il en tendant une main virile, contrastant avec ses yeux bleus enfantins. C'est ici que nous recevons nos visiteurs.

Hermione lui serra la main en priant pour ses pauvres doigts.

- Disons que cela nous met dans l'ambiance…

- Croyez-moi l'ambiance est beaucoup moins sordide qu'auparavant… Bref, je manque à tous mes devoirs, je ne me suis pas présenté… Je m'appelle Janus Law, directeur de ce prestigieux établissement.

La jeune femme tiqua sur le « prestigieux » mais cela ne sembla pas perturber son interlocuteur. Cependant, elle reconnaissait volontiers que Janus Law avait réussi à redorer l'image de la prison, suite à la défection brutale des Détraqueurs pendant la Guerre. A présent, elle était gardée par des hommes, costauds et bien humains.

- Quand j'ai pris la direction d'Azkaban à la fin de la Guerre, j'ai décidé d'humaniser les lieux, expliqua Law, tandis qu'ils parcouraient un dédale de couloirs.

- Cette prison renferme de dangereux meurtriers, cela ne doit pas être un lieu de détente, riposta Hermione durement.

Ils passèrent devant une cellule, dont l'occupant, agenouillé devant le mur du fond, prononçait des paroles incompréhensibles dans une litanie désespérée qui donna des frissons à Hermione. Humanisée ou pas, Azkaban restait un lieu de désolation.

- Certes, mais il me semblait inapproprié de reprendre des créatures en tant que gardiens. Les Détraqueurs étaient trop facilement influençables.

- Les nouveaux gardiens ne le sont-ils pas tout autant ?

- J'ai confiance en mes hommes, répondit le directeur. Ils me sont reconnaissants de leur avoir donné une seconde chance suite à leurs activités illégales durant la Guerre.

Il l'avait conduite devant une porte blindée. Elle indiquait qu'ils rentraient dans une zone protégée et apparemment très gardée au vue du nombre d'hommes qui sillonnaient les grandes allées. Hermione fut surprise par la modernité des lieux. Les sols et murs, de couleur gris clair contrastaient avec les couloirs sombres qu'ils venaient de parcourir. A sa gauche, se trouvait une grande pièce blanche, qui semblait être la salle de repos des gardiens. Elle distingua deux lits au fond, une petite cuisine, agrémentée d'une grande table. Deux hommes, installés autour, se restauraient tranquillement.

- Cette zone est la plus récente de la prison, reprit Law en l'invitant dans la fameuse salle de repas. Il existe d'autres endroits de ce type dans la prison, j'essaye de moderniser au fur et à mesure mais ceci est très long.

- J'avoue que cela est très surprenant, j'étais restée sur une image assez sordide…

Le directeur lui servit un verre d'alcool. Hermione protesta, elle n'était pas présente ici pour la détente.

- Croyez-moi, vous en avez besoin. Malfoy ne vous rendra pas la tâche facile.

Elle but son verre d'une traite. Il n'avait peut-être pas tort.

- D'ailleurs, je constate qu'il n'est pas dans la plus mauvaise partie de la prison, commenta-t-elle.

- Draco Malfoy n'est pas un prisonnier ordinaire, rétorqua Janus.

Sa supérieure lui avait souligné la même chose le matin-même. A part une fortune considérable et un égo démesuré, en quoi différait-il des autres prisonniers ? Law sembla lire sa question sur son visage.

- Chaque année, il nous fait des dons par l'intermédiaire de Maitre Duchannes, qui gère la fortune familiale. De ce fait, nous l'avons installé ici.

Sous l'étonnement, Hermione en lâcha son verre, qui se fracassa sur le sol. Tel père, tel fils. L'argent les sortait toujours des situations les plus embarrassantes. Cependant, elle considérait ses dons comme de l'argent sale. Law n'était pas aussi intègre qu'il le proclamait, il ne devait pas accepter cet argent, cela s'apparentait à de la corruption.

- Je vois, commença-t-elle froidement. Alors cela signifie que le pauvre prisonnier, pauvre au sens désargenté bien entendu, prit en flagrant délit de trafic de Polynectar se contente d'une petite cellule sordide dans une zone désaffectée de la prison tandis que le meurtrier riche se la coule douce dans une cellule aux barreaux dorés… Le Ministère est-il au courant de ces dons ?

- Bien entendu Miss Granger, sinon je ne vous en aurais pas parlé. Le Ministère approuve toute action qui leur évite de sortir de l'argent pour Azkaban. Je prends là où je peux, comprenez-vous ?

- Pas vraiment non, rétorqua-t-elle. Je me mets à la place de toutes ces familles brisées par ces gens qui ont l'air de bien profiter de leur séjour en prison.

- -Être dans une cellule éclairée ne signifie pas que leur situation est meilleure, le poids de la culpabilité est le même. Vous n'êtes pas impartiale Miss Granger, Malfoy a détruit votre belle-famille. Ne montrez pas cette faiblesse, il vous mangera sinon.

- Je n'ai pas peur du grand méchant loup.

Cependant, Hermione était moins rassurée qu'elle voulait bien le montrer. « Allez Draco à nous deux » se dit-elle. D'un signe de la main, Law l'invita à le suivre.

La pièce dans laquelle attendait Hermione ressemblait fortement à une salle d'interrogatoire moldue, telle qu'elle l'avait vu dans des séries policières que ses parents suivaient. Une simple table, deux chaises et un grand miroir en tain occupait le mur derrière elle.

- Deux gardiens se trouvent derrière le miroir, lui avait expliqué Law. En cas de problème, ils interviendront. Je vous laisse vous installer, nous allons chercher Malfoy.

L'épais dossier posé devant elle, la jeune femme commençait à s'impatienter. Elle triturait nerveusement l'élastique de la pochette. Elle n'aurait pas refusé un deuxième verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione adopta immédiatement une attitude froide et professionnelle. Draco s'installa sur la chaise, face à elle. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé en 6 ans. Ses cheveux blonds coupés courts entouraient son visage pâle. Des cernes foncées entouraient ses yeux gris, qui cependant n'avaient pas perdus de leur éclat. Il avait beaucoup maigri, ses joues creuses l'attestaient.

- Vous avez une heure, déclara le gardien.

Hermione acquiesça et il sortit. Pour se donner contenance, elle ouvrit le dossier et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

- Si j'avais su que le Ministère t'enverrait suite à ma demande, je m'en serais abstenu, dit-il de sa voix trainante.

- Cela m'aurait facilité la tâche, je ne suis pas là par gaité de cœur.

- Laisse-moi verser une larme Granger… Pauvre petite médiatrice envoyée contre son gré dans la tanière du grand méchant.

- Le sarcasme ne t'aidera pas dans ta situation Malfoy, rappelle-toi que je suis en position de force, pas toi.

Il posa ses mains menottées sur la table et approcha son visage d'elle. Hermione se figea mais ne cilla pas. Elle devait lui tenir tête, ne pas céder, sinon elle était fichue.

- Ne fais pas trop ta maligne, susurra-t-il. Je suis peut-être enfermé mais j'ai conservé mon franc parlé. Tu constateras rapidement qu'Azkaban n'a eu aucun effet sur moi.

Ces paroles firent tilt dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit le dossier à la page des observations et sortit une plume neuve de son sac. Elle écrivit quelques lignes sous l'œil curieux de Malfoy.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu notes ?

- Tu sais dans mon monde, il arrive que certains moldus soient disculpés quand il s'avère que leur état psychologique les rend irresponsables de leurs actes. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

- Pas vraiment, mais tu vas vite éclairer ma lanterne. Je constate que certaines choses ne changent pas.

- En effet Malfoy… Alors, en gros, des meurtriers sont libérés et suivent une thérapie lorsque des psychothérapeutes décrètent que la folie les a conduits à commettre l'irréparable et que cela ne dépend pas d'eux.

- Les Moldus m'étonneront toujours…

- J'ai lu ton dossier, reprit la jeune femme. A l'époque, tu n'étais pas fou, tu ne l'es toujours pas selon tes dires. Tu étais donc parfaitement conscient de tes actes lorsque tu as maintenu Ginny Weasley alors que ton père lui jetait le sortilège de la mort.

- Où veux-tu en venir Granger ?

Hermione sourit. Elle avait l'avantage sur lui et cela lui procurait un bien fou. Cependant, elle se doutait que cela ne durerait pas.

- Hmm je te pensais plus intelligent que ça… Si tu avais prôné la folie, cela aurait pu être un argument très convaincant pour ta mise en liberté. Tu serais sorti, avec la seule contrainte d'aller voir un psychomage plusieurs fois par semaine. C'est vraiment dommage que je ne puisse pas m'appuyer là-dessus…

Malfoy serra les poings, les traits de son visage se crispèrent. Hermione crut le temps d'une seconde qu'il allait se jeter sur elle.

- Espèce de sale…

- A ta place, je ne terminerais pas ma phrase, coupa la jeune femme. Bref Malfoy, si nous en venions aux faits. Tu demandes une mise en liberté conditionnelle, je peux savoir quelles sont tes motivations ?

- Hmm je ne sais pas, peut-être retrouver ma liberté, répondit-il narquois.

Elle le dévisagea longuement, faisant monter la tension dans la petite pièce. Elle suspendit sa plume au-dessus du parchemin et plongea dans ses yeux gris.

- Cela me parait un peu mince comme argumentation… Sois un peu plus précis ou je note mots à mots ce que tu viens de me dire. Je doute qu'on te prenne au sérieux.

Soudainement, il tendit ses mains menottées et lui arracha la plume. Elle se cassa en deux sous le regard étonné d'Hermione. Un des gardiens entra brusquement dans la pièce, attrapa Malfoy et le colla fermement à sa chaise. Le jeune homme se débattit pendant quelques secondes, puis abandonna en jetant un regard noir à Hermione.

- Tout va bien…merci d'être intervenu, dit celle-ci au gardien. Je pense pouvoir gérer la suite.

Le gardien lui fit un signe de tête et sortit.

- Ecoute-moi bien Granger, tout cela ne m'impressionne pas, cracha Malfoy. Tu as intérêt à faire les choses correctement, sinon je ferais de nos entretiens un enfer et je me plaindrais à la direction. Tu sais, ils m'aiment bien ici…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis très professionnelle, rétorqua Hermione, en rangeant ses affaires.

Malfoy attrapa sa main, sans être brusque cependant. Cela n'empêcha pas à Hermione de frissonner. Ces mêmes mains avaient maintenus Ginny…

- Que crois-tu faire là Granger ?

- L'heure est pratiquement écoulée… je reviendrais dans une dizaine de jours.

- Si loin ? Au mois de septembre aussi, tant qu'à faire…

- J'ai un travail Malfoy, des gens qui comptent sur moi, une vie et les modalités de tes entretiens ont été décidées ainsi, point barre... Ton exigence s'arrête là…

Le même gardien réapparut et se posta au côté du prisonnier. Hermione les salua tous les deux. Au moment où elle passait le pas de la porte, Malfoy se tourna vers elle.

- Tu parles d'une vie Granger, je pari que ton petit-ami pleure encore la mort de sa sœur, je ne parle même pas de Potter… Tu n'es qu'une fichue béquille, rien de plus…

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis enfermée dans une cage, dorée certes, mais elle reste une cage, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Oh si tu es enfermée, mais tu ne sembles pas l'avoir compris encore…

Elle ne répondit pas et sortit, troublée par ses paroles. Une fois arrivée dans la pièce, le Portoloin en main, elle put souffler. Sa confrontation avec Malfoy l'avait beaucoup ébranlée même si elle n'avait rien montrée. Elle était plutôt fière d'elle d'avoir dominé l'entretien. Elle se doutait cependant que la prochaine entrevue serait une autre paire de manche. Malfoy ne savait pas qui viendrait, il n'avait pu préparer des joutes verbales. Durant la semaine, il aurait le temps de chercher ses points faibles et de les exploiter, Hermione n'en doutait pas.

OoO

Le dîner refroidissait depuis longtemps lorsque Ron rentra du travail. Hermione en avait l'habitude. Elle s'obstinait tout de même à préparer le repas à des heures fixes. Elle espérait sans doute qu'un soir, son petit-ami ne rentre pas à des heures impossibles.

Elle mit la table. La nappe immaculée aurait fait de nombreuses envieuses. Elle disposa la serviette orange pour Ron, la verte pour elle. Comme un rituel, les couleurs ne changeaient pas. D'un coup de baguette, elle réchauffa le gratin de pâtes qu'elle avait confectionné. Rien de bien compliqué… elle n'avait pas eu l'envie de cuisiner. Et son petit-ami se contentait de peu.

Ron vint la rejoindre, sa veste négligemment posée sur le petit canapé. Cela exaspéra Hermione, qui ne manquerait pas de passer derrière pour la ranger sur le porte-manteau dans l'entrée. Il posa ses lèvres sur son front.

- Alors comment s'est passé ton après-midi ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous deux à table.

Hermione fut surprise par la question. Ron était bien la dernière personne à qui elle pouvait parler de son entretien avec Malfoy.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir en parler ?

Un silence gênant s'installa. La jeune femme les servit en gratin, attendant patiemment une réaction de son interlocuteur.

- Je… je suis désolée Hermione. Non, je ne veux pas en parler… je suis égoïste, tu vas affronter ça toute seule…

Il ne l'a pas regardé, sa fourchette triturant nerveusement une pauvre pâte. Hermione se retint de soupirer. Bien sûr qu'elle affronterait ça seule, Ron ne voulant pas s'aventurer dans cette galère. Le temps d'une seconde, elle sentit une bouffée de colère montait en elle… qui s'essouffla très vite. Ron n'était pas responsable. Elle avait accepté ce dossier alors elle le porterait à bout de bras. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un sentiment de solitude lui serra les entrailles.


	4. Chapitre 4

Closed

Disclamer : Tous les personnages (sauf certains de mon invention) et tous les lieux reviennent à J.K Rowling.

Résumé : Nom : Draco Lucius Malfoy - Motifs de l'emprisonnement : Accusé d'avoir été un partisan de Voldemort – Accusé de complicité dans le meurtre de Ginevra Molly Weasley. Six ans après la fin de la Guerre, Draco Malfoy demande sa mise en liberté conditionnelle…

Note : Bonjour tout le monde ! De gentilles petites reviews attendaient sagement que je rentre de mon week-end prolongé et c'est chose faite^^ Voici donc en exclusivité le chapitre 4 ! Je suis désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui m'auraient échappées…

Réponse à Poussifoutre : Moi aussi j'aime bien le personnage de Ginny, mais il me fallait tuer quelqu'un qui touche tout autant le trio et c'est tombé sur elle… En effet, il y a une explication valable au comportement de Draco, aussi valable qu'une participation à un meurtre puisse l'être. Sinon, merci d'avoir laissé un petit commentaire et j'espère que la suite te plaira )

Voilà, je pense n'avoir oublié personne… Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

OoO

Chapitre 4 

_Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Hermione se trouvait dans le parc de Poudlard, lors de la dernière Bataille. Les détails lui semblaient bien trop précis pour un rêve. Des cris, des bruits de sortilèges résonnaient autour d'elle, de nombreux corps l'entouraient… Cependant, elle ne put quitter du regard les deux protagonistes face à elle. Ginny Weasley, les cheveux collés par du sang coagulé, se débattait vainement dans les bras de Draco Malfoy. Epuisée par les sorts qu'elle avait reçu et le sang qui coulait de sa plaie au crâne, la jeune femme ne résistait plus. _

_Hermione tremblait. Et soudain, elle comprit ce qui clochait. Elle tenait une baguette et elle se trouvait à la place de Lucius Malfoy… Elle voulut fermer les yeux, elle voulut ne pas assister à la suite des évènements, en vain. Elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle finirait par jeter le sortilège de la Mort, malgré elle. Les traits de Ginny lui semblaient flous, contrastant avec la netteté des bruits ambiants. Sa main se leva, la baguette pointée sur son amie… Hermione tenta de résister. Et puis les paroles de Draco lui parvinrent._

_- Aller Granger, lance ce fichu sortilège… De toute façon, être enfermé à Azkaban ne peut pas être pire que ta misérable vie…_

Le sortilège partit et Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Le souffle saccadé, elle tenta de se dépêtrer de ses draps. Sa fine chemise de nuit lui collait à la peau. Hagarde, la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la salle de bains. Après une rasade d'eau sur le visage, elle put constater les dégâts de sa nuit agitée. Des cernes encadraient ses yeux rouges. Elle avait sans doute pleuré. Revoir la mort de Ginny n'était guère agréable, surtout du point de vue de Lucius Malfoy. Il lui avait semblé que le cauchemar avait duré toute la nuit. A tort sans doute. Ron l'aurait réveillée avant.

Hermione aurait dû se douter que prendre en main l'affaire Malfoy ne serait pas sans conséquences sur sa santé mentale. Il planait déjà au-dessus de son couple tel un fantôme et voilà qu'il venait la hanter dans ses songes. Quelques jours passés depuis l'entretien déjà un rêve… Elle ne tiendrait pas le coup à cette allure. Que se passera-t-il pour les suivants ?

Elle retourna dans sa chambre. Ouvrir les fenêtres ne serait pas un luxe. Le lit attendra. Son regard se posa sur le réveil magique qui trônait sur sa table de chevet. 7h50. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu sonner. Hermione resta figée devant la fenêtre. Elle devait être au bureau dans à peine dix minutes. Dix pauvres minutes pour boire son café, prendre une douche, s'habiller et faire son lit… dix petites minutes pour respecter ses rituels matinaux… Après un cauchemar, la journée ne pouvait pas commencer ainsi.

La jeune femme perdit deux bonnes minutes à réfléchir sur quoi elle pouvait faire l'impasse. Vraiment le lit pouvait attendre, même si elle détestait quitter l'appartement et le laisser dérangé. Sa tasse de café ne trouva pas non plus le chemin de l'évier, elle resta posée sur la table, sale. Sa chemise de nuit ne fut pas pliée, pas plus qu'elle ne fut mise sous l'oreiller.

En quittant l'appartement ce jour-là, Hermione se dit que la journée ne pouvait qu'être mauvaise.

OoO

Ses pensées furent confirmées à son arrivée au Ministère. Elle eut la surprise de trouver Mary Wate, assise sur le carrelage froid devant son bureau. Les cheveux défaits, les yeux noirs de maquillage et son allure échevelée annonçaient la couleur. Mary avait encore passé une nuit de débauche et elle venait pleurer sur son sort après un dur retour à la réalité.

- Miss Wate, que faites-vous ici ? Demanda impatiemment Hermione, en ouvrant la porte de son bureau. Nous n'avions pas rendez-vous aujourd'hui.

- Je sais… mais vous n'étiez pas là l'autre après-midi, pleurnicha Mary en se levant difficilement. J'ai encore fait des bêtises cette nuit… ma petite Lauran, jamais je ne le reverrais…

- Venez, nous allons en parler dans mon bureau…

Hermione soupira, préparant sa casquette de psychomage… avec un degré de patience en moins. Elle doutait de pouvoir supporter l'apitoiement de Mary très longtemps. Certes, elle reconnaissait que la vie de la jeune femme était loin d'être rose. Mais la sienne aussi était quelque fois merdique mais elle ne se plaignait pas pour autant. Ses manies la mangeaient, le soutien permanent qu'elle apportait à Ron lui semblait lourd parfois mais elle avait fait des choix et elle les assumait. Mary, elle, n'était plus en capacité de les assumer. Cela rassurait Hermione qui n'avait cessé de penser aux paroles de Malfoy… «_Tu n'es qu'une fichue béquille, rien de plus… »_

OoO

Vers midi, elle réussit à s'échapper de la chaleur étouffante de son bureau. Mary Wate l'avait épuisée émotionnellement. A la fin de leur entretien, elle s'était dit que Lauran était certainement mieux dans sa famille d'accueil qu'avec sa maman. Hermione eut l'impression d'être un monstre de penser ainsi, mais en tant que médiatrice, elle se devait d'agir dans l'intérêt des enfants. Mary ne pouvait qu'être délétère pour sa fille.

Elle se rappela de la question d'Amaïa Link. « Êtes-vous mère Mlle Granger ? ». Non et la jeune femme douta de l'être un jour. Un enfant n'était absolument pas envisageable actuellement. Elle n'était pas mère mais elle savait les conséquences qu'un format familial atypique pouvait avoir sur un enfant. Depuis 3 ans, son quotidien en était peuplé de nombreux cas.

Hermione ferma la porte de son bureau en même temps que son esprit se coupa du travail. Dans la matinée, elle avait songé à rendre visite à son meilleur ami dans les étages supérieurs. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas déjeuné avec Harry, en dehors des repas dominicaux chez les Weasley.

Le bureau des Aurors s'apparentait fortement à une ruche, formée de box. De nombreuses abeilles travaillaient et tournoyaient autour de la Reine. En l'occurrence, la Reine s'appelait Shacklebolt et menait d'une main de fer son équipe.

Le box qu'occupait Harry et son coéquipier se situait au fond. Hermione traversa la salle, passant inaperçue. Seul Seamus Finnagan, un ancien Gryffondor, la salua d'un signe de main. Elle répondit par un sourire, mal à l'aise. Une partie du visage du jeune homme avait gardé les stigmates de la Guerre. Voir cette brûlure tous les matins en se levant devait lui rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu. Pourtant Seamus ne perdait pas le sourire et Hermione pensa que cela était une force. Une force qu'elle n'avait pratiquement plus.

Harry discutait avec une inconnue. Une jolie brune au teint mat. Vu comme il rougissait, Hermione se douta du reste. Il avait reconnu qu'il culpabilisait lorsque son regard sur une femme devenait moins amical. Elle l'avait encouragé à aller au-delà, il méritait comme tous les autres d'être heureux.

- Bonjour Harry, désolée de de vous déranger…, commença-t-elle hésitante.

- Hé Hermione, non t'inquiète, nous allions partir en pause, répondit-il tout sourire, ce qui était rare chez lui. D'ailleurs, je te présente Marianne, nous travaillons ensemble sur une affaire…

- Enchantée Marianne…Oh eh bien, tant pis, je pensais te kidnapper pour déjeuner mais visiblement tu es déjà pris…

Marianne la salua chaleureusement et Hermione jeta un regard complice à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci rougit de plus belle, tel un adolescent devant son premier amour.

- Non, je te laisse, intervint la jeune Auror. Je file vite, je mange avec ma mère à midi. Deux fois par semaine, c'est le rituel…

Elle grimaça, visiblement peu enchantée. Hermione songea alors à la propre possessivité de ses parents et à celle des Weasley. S'il n'y avait pas eu de Guerre, les choses seraient-elles différentes ? Arthur et Molly, comme certainement les parents de Marianne avaient connu les deux guerres, cela laissait forcément des traces.

- On se voit tout à l'heure Harry et Hermione, encore ravie de t'avoir rencontrée, j'ai enfin mis un visage sur la fille le plus intelligente de Poudlard, reprit Marianne en prenant sa cape.

- Je vois que ma réputation me précède, répondit la concernée, gênée. Dans quelle maison étais-tu ?

- Oh, je n'ai pas fait mes études à Poudlard. Je viens de Beauxbâtons… mon père est d'origine française, ajouta-t-elle devant l'interrogation d'Hermione.

- C'est marrant, tu n'as pas du tout l'accent… Ma belle-sœur est française, je ne compte même plus les _Arry… _

- Je trouve que cela a son charme, dit celui-ci innocemment.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné tiens… Marianne, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !

La jeune femme rigola et Harry baissa le regard sur son bureau, devenu soudainement très intéressant. Visiblement, il lui fallait un petit coup de main. Cela la rassurait de le voir toujours autant empoté avec les femmes. Heureusement certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

- Je suis bilingue depuis toute petite, c'est pour ça, expliqua Marianne. Mais si _Arry_ te plait alors je ferais un effort…

Elle sortit en éclatant de rire, sous le regard rêveur du jeune homme. Hermione le tira par la manche et l'entraina avec elle vers la sortie.

- Et si nous allions déjeuner maintenant ? Je crois que tu as pleins de trucs à me raconter…

Pendant le déjeuner, Hermione eut l'impression d'être retournée à Poudlard. Elle discutait de flirt avec son meilleur ami. Des lustres que cela ne leur était pas arrivé. La conversation aurait pu être légère si Harry ne cessait de s'auto-flageller. Oui, Marianne lui plaisait. Oui, il aimerait bien l'inviter à sortir… Mais non, Ginny occupait toujours une place dans un son cœur, non elle ne méritait pas qu'il l'oublie de cette façon… Oui mais Harry, cela fait 6 ans, oui tu as le droit d'être heureux, oui il est temps que tu sortes de ta cage, non personne de t'en voudra… Une nouvelle parole de Malfoy lui vint en mémoire _« Oh si tu es enfermée, mais tu ne sembles pas l'avoir compris encore » _Pour Harry, elle le comprenait en tout cas. Enfermé dans un cercle que l'on pourrait nommer « et si ». Et si j'étais resté auprès d'elle, et si j'avais pu empêcher Malfoy de jeter le sortilège qui lui avait coûté la vie, et si elle n'était pas morte, et si elle me voyait en ce moment. Hermione pourrait aller très loin.

- D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas parlé de ton entrevue avec… enfin tu vois, dit Harry au moment où le serveur leur apporta le dessert.

- Désolée, j'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas prononcer ce nom, répondit-elle en piochant dans sa glace à la vanille. Ron ne souhaite pas en parler.

- Je me doute mais j'aimerais que tu m'en parles à moi. Je voudrais ne plus souffrir à chaque fois que ce sujet est abordé, je voudrais guérir de tout ça.

Par-dessus la table, elle attrapa la main de son meilleur ami et la serra. Tous les jours, elle priait pour que ces mots sortent de la bouche de Ron. Elle fut cependant émue qu'Harry en prenne la démarche. Cela représentait un grand pas.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire. Il est toujours aussi arrogant, blessant. Azkaban ne l'a pas changé, comme si la prison ressemblait à une bonne cure.

Hermione préféra ne pas lui dire que sa cellule se trouvait dans la partie la plus récente de la forteresse, ni qu'il faisait tout pour améliorer sa condition. Cependant, Harry ne fut pas dupe.

- Je n'ai jamais été pour les Détraqueurs mais ils avaient ce pouvoir de rappeler aux prisonniers pour quoi ils étaient là. Les meurtriers ne méritent pas mieux.

- Harry, c'est violent ce que je vais te dire… Je ne pense pas que Malfoy ressente une once de culpabilité par rapport à ses actes. J'ignore si ça vient de son éducation ou si simplement, il n'a pas de cœur… J'ai lu quelques rapports de l'Auror qui s'est chargé de ses interrogatoires à l'époque, même lui pensait qu'il ne pouvait être qu'un monstre. Je trouve les mots très durs…

- Il n'a jamais été un enfant de cœur… Maintenir la victime ou tenir la baguette, pour moi le résultat est le même. Elle est morte…

Ils terminèrent leur dessert en silence. Hermione ne savait plus comment les consoler, lui et Ron. Elle se devait de les épauler, d'être présente mais peut-être qu'elle n'avait plus rien à leur dire à ce sujet. Les mots ne suffisaient plus. Peut-être que c'était à eux de faire le deuil, seuls.

- Je pense qu'il n'aurait jamais levé la baguette sur elle, reprit la jeune femme alors qu'ils demandaient la note. Comme il n'a jamais pu tuer Dumbledore à la fin de notre 6ème année.

- Tu prends sa défense maintenant ? Grogna Harry

- Non, certainement pas. Pour moi, il est autant responsable que son père, mais il n'a jamais été courageux malgré ses fanfaronnades. Je pense qu'il a agi impulsivement en lien avec le contexte.

Cette supposition lui avait paru plausible en lisant quelques bribes du dossier. Lucius Malfoy avait sans doute prévu d'atteindre Harry en touchant ses proches mais il n'avait pas besoin de son fils… ce fils qui se trouvait à ses côtés à ce moment-là, ce fils qui participa à l'action, à la grande fierté du père. Les félicitations familiales avaient été masquées par les cris de Ron, à la vue du corps inerte de sa sœur glissant sur le sol. Hermione aurait voulu être sourde et aveugle ce soir-là.

- Tu crois que c'est défendable ?

- Non, il n'est pas fou et il s'en défend très fermement, expliqua la jeune femme. Il aurait pu miser là-dessus pour sa défense mais visiblement il est plus malin que cela.

- A qui remets-tu ton rapport après ? Demanda Harry, tandis qu'ils payaient leur déjeuner.

-A Elena, qui le remet au Magenmagot et qui prendra la décision finale. Mon avis aura beaucoup d'importance et cela me fait peur. Pour l'instant, la presse n'est pas au courant mais un jour, ça arrivera et l'affaire prendra trop d'ampleur…

Harry ne répondit pas. Ils rejoignirent l'atrium et firent la queue devant les ascenseurs.

- Tu as vécu bien pire Hermione, reprit le jeune homme. Et puis, tu sais ce que tu dois faire si Rita Skeeter te cherche des noises…

- Mettre de l'insecticide ? Suggéra Hermione en grimaçant.

- Une bonne dose alors, on ne se débarrasse pas si facilement des cafards…

Quelques minutes plus tard, chacun avait rejoint ses quartiers. Hermione consulta son agenda. Deux rendez-vous l'attendaient durant l'après-midi. Elle soupira. Elle espérait avoir un peu de temps pour se replonger dans le dossier Malfoy. La jeune femme s'était dit la même chose le matin-même mais l'arrivée inopinée de Mary Wate avait perturbé ses plans. Elle l'avait occupée jusqu'à son rendez-vous de 11h.

Hermione se massa les tempes, exténuée. Elle rêvait d'une boisson chaude et de son lit… et surtout d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle n'avait pas parlé de son rêve à Harry, volontairement. Elle ne voulait pas le perturber plus.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau. Hermione se leva difficilement pour accueillir le couple McLagan, son premier rendez-vous. L'après-midi pouvait commencer.


	5. Chapitre 5

Closed

Disclamer : Tous les personnages (sauf certains de mon invention) et tous les lieux reviennent à J.K Rowling.

Résumé : Nom : Draco Lucius Malfoy - Motifs de l'emprisonnement : Accusé d'avoir été un partisan de Voldemort – Accusé de complicité dans le meurtre de Ginevra Molly Weasley. Six ans après la fin de la Guerre, Draco Malfoy demande sa mise en liberté conditionnelle…

Note : Pas de bla bla pour aujourd'hui, je ne suis point inspirée^^ Ça sera juste un… Bonne lecture !

OoO

Chapitre 5 

Deux jours avant son deuxième entretien avec Malfoy, Hermione emporta le dossier chez elle en rentrant le soir. Ron restait à la boutique des jumeaux pour une ouverture nocturne exceptionnelle et Hermione voulait en profiter pour se replonger dans la vie de Draco.

Le dossier resta sagement sur la table du salon pendant qu'elle troquait sa tenue de travail par sa chemise de nuit. Elle se prépara ensuite un café âcre, tel qu'elle aimait le boire le matin. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ouvrit la pochette.

_Histoire : _

_Fils unique de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, Draco a grandi dans le manoir familial situé dans le Wiltshire. Depuis sa naissance, ses parents n'ont cessé de lui répéter qu'il était triplement privilégié : Sorcier, Sang Pur et issu de l'illustre famille Malfoy. _

_Le jeune Draco a été éduqué par des précepteurs et sous les principes parfois peu moraux de ses parents. En effet, après la Guerre, il a été reconnu que Lucius Malfoy trempait dans des affaires louches de Magie Noire et soutenait activement Voldemort. Draco a avoué qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler de ses activités en dehors du manoir de peur des éventuelles représailles que cela aurait sur son père. En dehors de ses précepteurs, Draco n'a fréquenté que des enfants de familles de Sorciers au Sang Pur, amies de Lucius, tels que les Parkinson et les Zabini. _

_A l'âge de 11 ans, il est rentré dans la célèbre école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Il a suivi la tradition familiale en étant envoyé à Serpentard, où il a continué à fréquenter ses amis d'enfance. Il a suivi une scolarité normale, montrant de bonnes aptitudes dans l'art des potions._

_Tout bascula en 6__ème__ année lorsque Voldemort lui conf__ia la mission de tuer le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Ce fut un échec et il s'enfuit avec les autres mangemorts, trouvant refuge au Manoir Malfoy, devenu la nouvelle résidence de Voldemort. A ce jour, même si Draco ne porte pas la marque des Té__nèbres, nous savons qu'il a participé à plusieurs missions mineures commanditées par Voldemort lui-même. Sa participation à la dernière Bataille et au meurtre de Ginny Weasley a __confirmé ces faits. Il est actuellement enfermé à la prison d'Azkaban où il pu__rge sa peine pour une durée indéterminée. Une enquête sera faite afin de comprendre ce qu'il l'a poussé à agir ainsi. _

_OoO_

_1er septembre 1999 – Auror Mitchell Raven _

_- Mr Malfoy, ça fait presque un an que je viens vous voir régulièrement et j'ai l'impression que nous n'avançons pas…_

_- Concrètement, je ne suis pas responsable de votre incompétence. _

_- A votre place, j'essayerais de modérer mes paroles._

_Il sourit, de façon qui m'a paru très désagréable. Comme si il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais. C'était sans doute le cas. _

_- Vous ne cherchez pas au bon endroit… vous vous obstinez à chercher un lien avec Harry Potter. Vous prétendez le contraire mais je sais ce qu'il en est. _

_Silence. Il avait raison. Le seul lien entre Ginny et lui se nommait Harry Potter et je ne voyais pas d'autres pistes. Ou alors cette histoire commençait à me rendre fou et m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. _

_- Je vais être honnête Malfoy. Plusieurs fois j'ai été tenté de laisser tomber l'affaire et de passer le relais. Ça m'agace de vous voir ici, en prison et le vivre si bien. _

_- Vous ne savez pas ce que je…_

_- Laissez-moi finir. Vous avez tenu cette jeune fille, votre père pointait sa baguette… elle était déjà si faible mais vous l'avez quand même tenu. Lucius n'avait pas besoin de vous pour l'achever mais vous l'avez tenue… Si je me répète c'est que je n'arrive pas à comprendre…_

_Il pâlit, lui donnant presque un air malade. Soudainement, je l'ai senti désespéré, contrastant avec son attitude précédente. _

_- Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tomber Mr l'Auror…_

_- Alors aidez-moi._

_- Non, je ne vous aiderais pas, s'énerva-t-il. Pendant vos visites, vous êtes tantôt mielleux, tantôt sarcastique, parfois agaçant mais vous êtes présent quand même. Si je vous aide, vous allez me jeter en pâture sans comprendre !_

_Malfoy venait de me montrer une autre facette de lui. Il avait peur de la solitude. Mais alors pourquoi commettre un acte qui le conduirait indéniablement à être isolé des autres ? Sa personnalité semblait plus complexe que je le pensais. _

_- Vous êtes à Azkaban, votre situation ne peut pas être pire Malfoy…_

_- Oh si elle l'a été, croyez-moi_

_OoO_

_8 septembre 1999 – Auror Mitchell Raven_

_- Etes-vous malheureux Malfoy ? _

_- Est-ce que selon vous j'ai des raisons de l'être ? Demanda-t-il du tac au tac avec sa nonchalance habituelle._

_- Répondez à ma question ou je donne ma propre interprétation. _

_Un long silence s'installa. Je vis qu'il hésitait. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux courts. Je constatai alors qu'il avait les traits tirés. _

_- J'attends des nouvelles de ma mère et personne ne veut m'en donner, dit-il finalement. _

_- C'est pour cela que vous pleuriez l'autre nuit ?_

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Mr l'Auror, cracha-t-il._

_- Un de vos gardiens me l'a dit… Vous étiez attaché à votre mère ? _

_Il ne répondit pas et je décidai de ne pas insister. Je savais que Narcissa Malfoy se reposait au centre Ste Limande, folle depuis la mort de Lucius et l'arrestation de son fils. Je ne voulais pas être celui qui annonce les mauvaises nouvelles. Je décidai alors de mettre fin à l'entretien._

_- Finalement vous n'avez pas abandonné, pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il alors que je rangeais mes affaires. _

_La semaine d'avant, je lui avais fait part de mes doutes, il ne l'avait pas oublié. _

_- Je tiens à aller jusqu'au bout du temps qui m'est imparti. Mais si vous ne mettez pas plus de volonté, alors ça sera un échec… pour nous deux. _

_OoO_

Il était plus de 23h lorsqu'Hermione acheva de lire le dossier. Elle se fit alors la réflexion que certaines pistes n'avaient pas été explorées ou justes survolées. Son enfance notamment. Le résumé de son histoire, qu'elle avait cru complet au premier abord manquait de précisions selon elle. Hermione savait qu'elle dépassait sa fonction de médiatrice mais elle se devait de comprendre le geste de Malfoy pour savoir si sa mise en liberté conditionnelle était envisageable ou non. Elle avait fait la promesse à Ron de ne pas le laisser sortir et elle espérait la tenir. Tôt au tard, elle serait prise entre deux feux : faire ce qui lui semblait juste ou parler avec son cœur. Ron, Harry, Elena lui faisaient confiance mais elle avait peur de l'avenir.

Hermione tenta de positiver et de se concentrer sur le moment présent. L'Auror Raven s'était surtout obstiné sur sa personnalité et ses faiblesses. Elle décida alors d'orienter leur prochain entretien sur sa vie et son enfance au Manoir familial. Un drame dans l'enfance pouvait expliquer certains faits de la vie adulte.

Elle constata aussi que leurs rapports étaient moins houleux vers la fin des entretiens. Comme si chacun s'était attaché à leur routine. Elle se demanda comment Malfoy avait réagi au départ de l'Auror, celui-ci lui avait consacré deux ans de sa vie. Hermione n'eut guère plus le temps de réfléchir à la question. Elle rangea le dossier dans ses affaires, Ron n'allait pas tarder à rentrer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il franchissait le pas de la porte. Les cheveux en bataille, il semblait exténué.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'une nocturne attirerait autant de monde, soupira-t-il en déposant sa cape.

- Viens par-là, je vais te faire un petit massage…

Il vint s'asseoir sur le sol, devant elle. Hermione l'embrassa dans le cou et massa délicatement ses épaules. Leurs moments intimes étaient rares. Leur travail respectif les occupait beaucoup et ils rentraient souvent fatigués. De plus Ron travaillait le samedi, contrairement à Hermione, et il tenait à assister à tous les repas dominicaux chez les Weasley. De ce fait, ils n'étaient pratiquement jamais partis seuls en week-end. Cela manquait à Hermione mais elle ne disait rien, par respect pour Ron qui ne souhaitait pas s'éloigner de sa famille.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi Hermione…

- Je ne pensais pas être si douée pour les massages, le taquina-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça… Tu es toujours présente alors que bien d'autres auraient déjà baissé les bras. Je suis comme un boulet, j'ai l'impression que nous n'avons pas avancé depuis des années…

Hermione cessa ses caresses et noua ses bras autour des épaules de son petit-ami. Elle enfouit le visage dans son cou.

- Je t'interdis de dire des telles choses, chuchota-t-elle. Tu n'es pas un fardeau et je serais toujours là, quoiqu'il advienne… Je t'aime…

Il attrapa ses mains qu'il serra fort. Il ne dit rien mais Hermione comprit. Il n'évoquait jamais ses sentiments mais ses gestes étaient trop significatifs pour qu'elle puisse douter du lien qui les unissait. Ron l'aimait et s'accrochait à elle comme à une bouée.

OoO

Le lendemain en arrivant au Ministère, Hermione se rendit directement au bureau d'Elena. En buvant son café le matin-même, une idée lui avait traversé l'esprit. Une idée qui demandait l'accord de sa supérieure.

- Oui entrez, entendit-elle après avoir frappé à la porte.

Une Elena, pimpante pour l'heure matinale, l'accueillit. Elena avait pour habitude d'arriver très tôt, bien avant l'ensemble de ses collègues. Hermione se demandait souvent comme elle se débrouillait avec son jeune fils. Elle avait perdu son mari Auror durant la Guerre, tué par Dolohov. Hermione avait du mal à concevoir l'idée d'élever un enfant seule dans ces conditions. Elena avait dû se relever vite, au moins pour ne pas perdre pied face à son fils.

- J'ai fini de lire le dossier de Malfoy hier soir, dit Hermione après l'avoir salué. J'ai mis mon temps mais j'en suis venu à bout. (Sa supérieure rigola). Bref tout ça pour dire que dans plusieurs rapports, Malfoy fait référence à sa mère Narcissa, internée à Ste Limande depuis la fin de la Guerre. J'ai pensé que… (Elle hésita) enfin peut-être devrions-nous la prévenir que son fils demande sa mise en liberté.

- Je l'ai aussi envisagé mais… je suis étonnée que tu aies cette initiative.

- Je sais, mais je me mets à la place de Narcissa, en tant que maman, j'aimerais avoir des nouvelles de mon fils. Même si cette maman a trempé dans la magie noire et le fils aussi, ajouta Hermione en grimaçant.

- Comme je te disais je l'ai envisagé mais je ne crois pas que cette femme soit en état d'entendre quoique soit.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Elena se leva, contourna son bureau et s'appuya dessus, face à elle.

- Tu sais de quoi traite Ste Limande ?

- C'est un centre psychiatrique non ?

A vrai dire, Hermione ne connaissait pas bien Ste Limande. Elle savait pas la famille Weasley que la folie n'était pas bien vue au sein de la communauté Sorcière. Elle pensa aux parents de Neville, qui reposaient à Ste Mangouste depuis qu'une bande de Mangemorts les avaient torturés à les rendre fous. Pourquoi ne se trouvaient-ils pas à Ste Limande ?

- Cela va même au-delà de ça, expliqua Elena. Narcissa Malfoy est devenue folle suite à la mort de son mari et l'arrestation de Draco, mais folle au sens littéral. Elle a fait crise sur crise, devenant dangereuse pour elle-même et pour autrui. Je crois que les moldus disent vulgairement « elle a pété un câble ». L'unité psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste ne se sentait pas capable de l'accueillir.

- Oh… je ne pensais que son cas était aussi grave…

- Ste Mangouste ne soigne que les cas magiques, comme Franck et Alice Londubat, même si parfois ils font exception (Elena fit une pause). Nous parlons très peu de Sainte Limande, l'établissement survit grâce aux dons que les familles des patients font. Je suppose que Draco Malfoy participe.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle avait encore des choses à découvrir sur le monde Sorcier. Cependant, il avait cette peur de la folie en commun avec les Moldus.

- Envoie-leur une lettre si cela peut soulager ta conscience, je ne m'y opposerais pas reprit sa supérieure. Ce n'est pas comme si tu demandais à fleurir la tombe de Lucius Malfoy…

- Pas de risque… Et pour la petite-amie de Malfoy qu'il avait à l'époque, nous faisons quoi ?

- Astoria Greengrass ? Je vois que tu penses à tout…

Astoria… La jeune femme la revoyait très bien. Grande, brune, le regard hautain, issue d'une famille de Sang Pur riche. L'alter-ego féminin de Malfoy en somme. Hermione n'avait plus entendu parler d'elle depuis la fin de la Guerre. Astoria, tout comme sa famille, avait disparue de la circulation. Hermione ignorait s'ils avaient trempé dans des affaires louches.

- Je me suis déjà intéressée à son cas, reprit Elena. Elle s'appelle Zabini désormais et leur premier héritier est né l'année dernière. Je ne pense pas que le sort de son ex petit-ami l'intéresse vois-tu…

- Je vois qu'elle court toujours autant après l'argent…

- Chacun son vice… Bref je te laisse te charger de Narcissa Malfoy.

Ceci mettait fin à leur entretien. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à retourner dans son bureau lorsque sa supérieure l'interrompit.

- Ah oui un dernier point Hermione… tu te demandes sûrement comment Draco Malfoy n-a-t-il jamais eu des nouvelles de sa mère malgré ses contacts ?

- Et la réponse est : l'argent ne fait pas tout ?

- Sainte Limande a besoin de fonds, ils acceptent les dons mais ils ne monnaient pas leurs dossiers médicaux. En plus, Narcissa n'est plus en état de dire si oui ou non elle souhaite que sa famille consulte le dossier. Notre place au Ministère nous donne l'avantage sur Malfoy.

Hermione acquiesça et sortit. Elle s'empressa d'écrire une missive au centre psychiatrique, expliquant leur situation. Elle se permit de joindre les papiers officiels du Ministère, attestant la demande de Draco. Elle espérait avoir une réponse rapide, son prochain entretien à Azkaban se déroulait le lendemain après-midi.

OoO

Le soir-même quand Ron la serra dans ses bras, Hermione pensait encore à Narcissa Malfoy. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'estimait chanceuse. Certes personne n'enviait sa vie et Ron n'était pas facile à gérer tous les jours. Mais il n'était pas enfermé, ni fou, ni violent et il pouvait encore s'en sortir. Pour Narcissa, sa vie semblait s'être arrêtée à la mort de son mari et à l'emprisonnement de son fils. Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait être triste ou pas…après tout cette histoire ne devrait pas être son problème. Facile à dire…

OoO

Prochain chapitre : Malfoy refait son apparition…


	6. Chapitre 6

Closed

Disclamer : Tous les personnages (sauf certains de mon invention) et tous les lieux reviennent à J.K Rowling.

Résumé : Nom : Draco Lucius Malfoy - Motifs de l'emprisonnement : Accusé d'avoir été un partisan de Voldemort – Accusé de complicité dans le meurtre de Ginevra Molly Weasley. Six ans après la fin de la Guerre, Draco Malfoy demande sa mise en liberté conditionnelle…

Note : Retour de Malfoy dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira^^

OoO

Chapitre 6 

Hermione souffla de soulagement. Le couple Link venait de passer la porte de son bureau. Après maints entretiens, ils avaient enfin réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente. Amaïa Link acceptait la garde partagée de Cameron même si l'idée que son fils puisse côtoyer la nouvelle compagne de son ex-mari Andréa ne lui plaisait guère. Cependant, elle avait enfin compris que l'intérêt de Cameron résidait dans le fait qu'il puisse avoir un équilibre entre son père et sa mère.

Leur cas ne passerait pas devant les juges, cela se réglerait entre eux. Après avoir gérer de nombreuses affaires de ce genre, Hermione s'estimait heureuse d'avoir des parents unis et de ne pas avoir été au cœur d'une séparation. Les enfants souffraient, malgré la bonne volonté de certains parents et même s'ils étaient capable de beaucoup encaisser.

Un messager s'engouffra dans son bureau. Cela l'étonna. Il venait sûrement d'un autre service, Elena fonctionnait très peu à l'aide des messagers. Elle préférait venir dire les choses de vive voix. Cependant, elle reconnut sans difficulté l'écriture de sa supérieure sur le petit parchemin accolé à la lettre.

_« Ils ont été très rapide à répondre, je pense que cela devrait t'intéresser pour ton entretien avec Malfoy.»_

Hermione découvrit le sceau de Ste Limande, imprimé à l'encre rouge sur l'enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit et une écriture fine et résolument féminine s'étala sous ses yeux.

_Miss Granger, _

_Tout d'abord nous tenons à vous remercier de la sollicitude dont vous faites preuve vis-à-vis de Narcissa. Cela fait des années qu'elle n'a pas eu des nouvelles de son fils malgré nos multiples demandes au Ministère. Par contre, nous ne pensons pas que cela soit une bonne idée que vous veniez lui dire en personne. Narcissa traverse une période de crises qui semble ne plus se terminer et elle ne souhaite voir que de personnes familières. Ensuite pour répondre votre question, il semblerait que ces crises aient pour origine les chocs consécutifs concernant son mari et Draco. Dans ce cas il arrive que l'esprit, pour se protéger, développe des mécanismes de défense. Narcissa a préféré s'enfermer dans un son monde et alterne entre des périodes de violence et des périodes de mutisme complet. Donc nous préférons que ça soit le psychomage de notre unité qui se charge de lui annoncer la demande de mise en liberté conditionnelle de son fils. Nous espérons que vous comprenez que nous faisons ceci dans l'intérêt de Narcissa. Certes, elle n'a pas mené une vie exemplaire mais elle mérite tout de même toute notre attention et de la considération. _

_Avec nos sentiments les distingués, _

_Anita Nursia,Guériseuse en chef_

Cela confirmait les paroles qu'Elena avait prononcées la veille. Narcissa ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'eux après la Guerre. Contrairement à Harry et Ron, elle n'avait pas trouvé d'épaule sur laquelle s'appuyait. Les mots de la Guérisseuse rendirent Hermione mal-à-l'aise. Elle avait prévu de se servir de Narcissa Malfoy comme une monnaie d'échange. Elle savait que cela était cruel mais si elle voulait obtenir des informations du fils, elle devait jouer fort. Et Narcissa était son argument choc. Cependant, au vu de son état catastrophique, Hermione se demandait si elle serait capable de le faire.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Elena faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

Elle était appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte. Les bras croisés, Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle la sondait.

- J'en pense que cette histoire finira par me bouffer et cela fait à peine dix jours que je suis dessus...

- L'état de Narcissa Malfoy ne doit pas te toucher Hermione, ne mélange pas le travail et tes sentiments.

- Facile à dire, riposta-t-elle. La famille Malfoy plane au-dessus de ma tête depuis des années. Tu m'as mise sur ce dossier Elena et je vais avoir besoin de soutien.

Elena baissa le regard. Elle ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir face à elle.

- Si je suis si dure c'est pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu te laisses envahir... si tu sors indemne de l'aventure alors cela voudra dire que tu as avancé.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

La question resta en suspens et un long silence s'installa.

- J'ai lu ton rapport sur votre premier entretien, reprit Elena. Vraiment je ne regrette pas de t'avoir choisie pour gérer cette affaire...

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Hermione, frustrée par les non-dits de sa supérieure.

- Quelques petits éléments qui m'ont fait tilt... Mais je t'en dirais pas plus, c'est ta thérapie, c'est à toi d'en tirer les conclusions.

Après le départ d'Elena quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione glissa le courrier de Ste Limande dans le dossier de Malfoy. Elle verrait l'après-midi même si elle l'utiliserait.

OoO

Cette fois-ci, Janus Law ne vint pas l'accueillir. Un des gardiens vint la chercher dans la chambre d'arrivée des Portoloins et la conduisit dans la zone protégée. Hermione fut encore surprise par le contraste entre cette zone et les couloirs qu'ils venaient de traverser. Elle se demanda quels prisonniers pouvaient bien occuper les cellules voisines de celle de Malfoy... Dolohov ? Crabbe ou Goyle peut-être... Ils possédaient tous une fortune considérable même après le passage du Ministère dans leurs affaires à la fin de la Guerre.

Elle attendit patiemment l'arrivée de Malfoy, la lettre de Ste Limande entre ses doigts, qu'elle avait finalement décidé d'utiliser, et le dossier posé sur le sol à ses côtés. Son arme serait une simple lettre, mais Hermione comptait beaucoup dessus. Durant ces dix derniers jours, Draco avait le temps de réfléchir sur ses faiblesses et de les exploiter. Elle se devait alors d'être la plus forte et de viser elle-aussi les points faibles.

La porte s'ouvrit et Malfoy entra, nonchalant, un rictus déformant ses traits. Il s'assit face à elle, ses doigts tapotant lentement la table. Le gardien sortit sans un mot, abstenant Hermione des consignes.

Draco la dévisageait en silence, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Hermione ne cilla pas mais le bruit de ses doigts sur la table commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

- Bien, dit-elle au bout d'un long moment. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à écouter ton silence. Mr veut-il bien démarrer l'entretien ?

- Ce sont les prisonniers qui guident les interrogatoires maintenant ? Vraiment Granger, ils doivent t'adorer au Ministère…

- Tu n'as pas idée… Mais ne t'inquiète pas Malfoy, ils aiment aussi ton argent, mais seulement ton argent.

Elle sourit tandis qu'il serrait les poings. Cela lui faisait un bien fou de le provoquer, elle libérait la tension de toute une semaine. Certes, cela était toujours dur de l'avoir en face d'elle, détaché de tout, mais le sarcasme la protégeait et elle comptait bien l'utiliser.

- C'est quoi ce parchemin ? Demanda-t-il, tentant vainement de retrouver son calme.

- Ceci est ma monnaie d'échange…

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Peu importe, rétorqua Hermione. Aujourd'hui, la séance portera sur le sujet suivant : L'enfance de Draco Malfoy au sein du Manoir familial.

Il arqua un sourcil.

- Tu te fous de moi j'espère ? demanda-t-il. Tu n'es pas ici pour conter fleurette ! Fais donc ce que pour quoi tu aies engagée. Ton incompétence ne m'aidera pas.

- Ecoute-moi bien Malfoy, si tu veux que je prenne une décision rationnelle par rapport à ton cas, il va falloir que je comprenne ton geste. Alors oui je compte bien creuser que ça te plaise ou non.

Son cœur battait trop rapidement. Elle n'expliquait pas ce don qu'il avait de la faire sortir de ses gonds.

- Et puis si tu n'es pas plus coopératif, les nouvelles de ta mère, tu sais où tu peux te les mettre !

Malfoy pâlit puis rougit d'un coup, furieux. Il se jeta sur la table, ses mains menottées tentant d'arracher la lettre des mains d'Hermione. La jeune femme fut plus rapide. Elle recula sa chaise, qui grinça désagréablement sur le carrelage.

- Donne-moi ça Granger où je n'hésiterais à te faire du mal !

- Des gardiens te surveillent, tu ne peux rien contre moi…

- Certains de ces gardiens sont grassement payés par mes soins n'oublie pas… la preuve ils ne sont pas encore là.

- Tu es une pourriture Malfoy, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Qui est le plus pourri de nous deux ? Moi qui profite des faveurs que m'offre l'argent ou toi qui se sert de ma mère malade pour m'arracher des aveux ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Malfoy s'était rassis de lui-même, sans l'intervention des gardiens, qui visiblement ne remplissaient pas leur rôle.

- Très bien, nous sommes quittes, reprit-elle. Si nous pouvions réellement commencer maintenant.

- Si tu crois que je vais raconter ma vie en échange d'une lettre comme on tendrait une souris à un scrout à pétard pour l'attirer, tu me connais très mal.

- Malfoy, ça fait des années que tu attends des nouvelles de ta mère, alors oui tu le feras.

- Va te faire foutre Granger !

- Avec plaisir, rétorqua-t-elle en rangeant la lettre dans le dossier. Tu m'éviteras de perdre mon temps

Alors qu'elle se levait, Malfoy lui attrapa brusquement le poignet comme il savait si bien le faire. Hermione se raidit, elle ne supportait pas son contact. Froid et désagréable qui la faisait frissonner.

- Retire ta main où je te promets que tu ne me verras plus, cracha-t-elle. Et tu pourras asseoir tes fesses de meurtrier sur ta mise en liberté.

Il maintint son emprise et Hermione ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait garder son sang-froid.

- Quoique je fasse Granger, tu ne me l'accorderas pas… Nous allons droit dans une impasse.

Elle avait envie d'approuver, de lui dire que les Mangemorts meurtriers n'avaient pas le droit d'être en liberté, qu'il avait bousillé sa vie et celle de ses proches. Oui elle voulait lui jeter des horreurs au visage. Mais est-elle là pour ça ?

- C'est là que tu te trompes, dit-elle, en priant pour ne pas rougir de son mensonge. Je suis prête à revoir mon jugement.

A sa plus grande surprise, il éclata de rire. Il lâcha sa main et elle en profita pour masser son poignet endolori. Le jeune homme était affalé sur la table, peinant à se calmer. Elle se rassit et croisa les bras.

- Je ne vois rien de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire, dit-elle, crachant ses mots. Un peu de décence Malfoy…

- Désolée Granger, je ne pensais pas que tu possédais autant d'humour, rétorqua-t-il quelques instants plus tard, un sourire narquois déformant ses lèvres. Surtout quand on sait que tu vis avec un handicapé émotionnel, ça ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours…

- Ron n'est pas un…

- Il est tellement facile de te provoquer… Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai pleins d'autres des comme ça dans ma poche.

- Dis-moi Malfoy, tu veux qu'on reparle de ta mère où on peut enfin commencer l'entretien ?

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Leur joute verbale ne mènerait nulle part. Elle avait envie de quitter la pièce, de rentre chez elle et de se brûler la peau dans un bain bien chaud qui l'aiderait à oublier cette après-midi catastrophique.

- Ok… Que veux-tu savoir ? Que je suis né dans une famille unie et riche, grandissant au sein de précepteurs et autres personnes engagés pour faire de moi un singe savant ? Que mes amis m'ont suivi tout au long de mon enfance et de ma scolarité à Poudlard ? Que je n'ai manqué de rien tellement nous croulions sous l'argent ?

Il s'arrêta de parler et plongea un regard provoquant dans celui d'Hermione.

- Et que le cynisme ne t'aidera pas dans cette affaire ?

- Je ne fais que répondre à ta demande… Décidément le Ministère regorge d'incompétents.

- Ok j'abandonne pour aujourd'hui, rétorqua-t-elle. J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps. Sois dans de meilleures dispositions la prochaine fois et peut-être que nous arriverons à quelque chose de concluant.

- C'est ça Granger, retourne à ta vie misérable, tu n'as rien à faire de mieux. Tu passeras le bonjour à tes amis de ma part… à moins que mon nom soit devenu tabou dans la famille.

Il marqua une pause. Hermione garda un visage impassible tandis qu'elle rangeait ses affaires. Mais ses mains tremblaient et elle se retenait difficilement de lui jeter l'épais dossier dans sa gueule d'aristocrate. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible devant lui, son sens de la répartie ne la sauvait pas de tout.

- Vous voyez Père, reprit-il, s'adressant à une tiers personne et Hermione eut soudain l'impression d'être transparente. Il y a enfin quelque chose dont vous pouvez être fier… Granger, contrairement à d'autres je ne suis plus au fond du trou.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Un truc la chiffonnait dans les paroles de son ennemi mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Cette façon de s'adresser à ce père mort depuis des années maintenant lui semblait bizarre.

- Plus au fond du trou ? Alors pourquoi tu parles au fantôme de ton père ? Ron n'en est plus à ce stade-là…

- Ne me compare pas au miséreux et puis de toute façon tu ne comprendrais pas…

Elle ne répondit pas et se leva sortit de la pièce. Alors qu'elle franchissait le pas de la porte, sans un mot, elle fut interrompue par la voix hargneuse du prisonnier.

- Et la lettre de ma mère Granger ? Je pense avoir répondu à tes exigences non ?

- Va te faire voir !

- Pardon ? Tu es une sale garce manipulatrice en fait, sous tes airs de sainte-nitouche. Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de Narcissa n'est-ce pas ? Tu me l'as fait croire que pour je m'allonge sur le divan et que je te confie les malheurs de mon enfance ?

- Je croyais que tu avais grandi au sein d'une famille heureuse ? Cracha-t-elle, énervée.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Sang de Bourbe, tu pourrais le regretter. Tu te crois maligne une fois de plus hein mais tu ne gagneras à ce petit jeu. Je peux te détruire, rien qu'avec les mots !

- Tu ne fais pas peur…

En réalité, elle mentait. Il avait le visage déformé par la haine. Il arborait la même expression au moment où il tenait une Ginny Weasley bien affaiblie. Elle le croyait quand il disait qu'il pouvait la détruire. Elle se battait pour avoir une vie normale, elle se battait pour deux d'ailleurs, mais elle savait qu'une simple bourrasque pouvait la faire s'écrouler. Et Malfoy le savait aussi.

- Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi tu trembles ? Tu vas rentrer chez toi et tu n'auras personne à qui confier ton mal-être, personne qui pourra recharger tes batteries… Tu as 25 ans et tu n'as rien…, acheva-t-il, toujours cette haine dans la voix.

- Il y a des subtilités de la vie que tu ne comprendras jamais… Et contrairement à toi, j'ai un cœur, non empli de haine.

Il ne répondit pas et Hermione ricana.

- Tu es un monstre, tu viens de me le confirmer.

- Ne parle pas de choses dont tu ignores le fondement. Retourne dans ta prison de bons sentiments Granger mais tu penseras à moi quand elle t'étouffera… ou quand ton cher Ron aura réalisé qu'il a besoin d'autre chose et qu'il préfèrera partir plutôt que de rester vers une fille qui lui rappelle sans cesse ce qu'il a perdu.

Hermione préféra sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire devenue soudainement suffocante. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre les dernières paroles de Malfoy… « Tu n'aurais jamais dû accepter cette affaire, tu as tout à perdre ». Elle ne sut pas comment elle put atteindre la salle des Portoloins. Des gardiens proposèrent de la raccompagner mais elle ne prit pas la peine de leur répondre. Ils n'étaient pas intervenus durant son entretien avec Malfoy alors qu'elle aurait souhaité qu'il disparaisse de sa vue rapidement. Il gagnerait la partie sans doute. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir son engagement, elle était bien trop impliquée émotionnellement. Il allait la manger tout crue et elle n'en sortirait pas indemne. Elena avait tort, ce n'était pas une thérapie pour elle. Pouvait-elle décemment abandonner maintenant, seulement au bout de deux entretiens destructeurs ? Cela était tentant. Elle voulait revenir à la tranquillité de sa vie, pouvoir parler de son travail à Ron sans en dissimuler la moitié de peur de lui faire du mal, regarder les Weasley dans les yeux et voir Harry refaire sa vie en cessant de penser à celui qui les avait détruit. Malfoy avait raison, elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une vieille canette la reconduisit au Ministère. Elle posa le dossier dans son bureau et prit la direction de son domicile. L'idée du bain chaud la séduisit de nouveau. Elle affronterait Elena le lendemain et le rapport pouvait attendre.

Ron n'était pas encore rentré. Leur appartement était déjà sombre en cette fin d'après-midi. Le soleil n'avait été au rendez-vous ce jour, dans tous les sens du terme. Rien n'avait éclairé la journée d'Hermione, à part peut-être la situation du petit Cameron Link qui avait trouvé une conclusion satisfaisante. Elle avait juste l'impression que des jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le matin même.

La jeune femme se fit couler un bain brûlant. Elle se déshabilla, les vêtements éparpillés dans la petite salle de bains. Contrairement à son habitude, elle ne le rangea pas immédiatement. Elle avait le besoin soudain de changer sa routine et d'oublier sa maniaquerie. Comme pour signifier que cette journée n'avait pas existé et que des horreurs n'avaient pas été dites.

Elle enfonça la tête sous l'eau, dans l'espoir d'effacer les larmes qui ne tarissaient pas depuis le moment où elle avait pénétré dans l'appartement. Elle se devait de reprendre ses esprits avant le retour de Ron.


End file.
